Married Undercover: Miami Style
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: This case was different, for Lilly and Scotty.  Fights, Jealousy, sex and plenty  L/S Romance all the way...
1. Undercover in Miami as a Married Couple

Every case was different, with the exception of this one in particular given the details of the nature of the crime. It led everyone to think that they were dealing with a serial killer, but the newest murder had suggested otherwise that it wasn't.

That was until the trace led them back to Miami, and then came the confusing part. All the victims came from the same neighborhood, which was in a secluded, wealthy posh area. Police did search the area but found nothing that suggested that any of the murders took place, that and the neighbors weren't cooperating.

Lilly groaned when she heard about her and Scotty being the ones selected to go undercover. This was the only logical way to solve their case, along with finding out why the latest victim was killed. Along with the fact that it would get the neighbors to talk, as well as being able to also help out the Miami-Dade police in solving a cold case of their own.

It wasn't going to be easy, or her posing as spoiled, rich housewife. Of course Scotty was posing as a doctor and also her husband. In addition, the two had to pose together for a wedding picture; proof that they were married.

Of course things only got worse when the FBI took over, in assisting both squads with the undercover job. Not only did the two have to pretend that they were married, but also look and dress like everyone did in the neighborhood in order to fit in.

By the next morning, the two have their photos taken for the fake wedding photos. One of them included, Lilly standing on the landing on top of the stairs, with Scotty kneeling down in front of her about to slip the wedding ring onto her finger.

Something about it felt romantic, even though it wasn't real. The last shot, of them looking into each other's eyes made her heart flutter a bit. On the other hand, Scotty's was too. He had to admit that she looked breathtaking in that wedding dress. The two had to keep their own feelings out of this case; it was going to be hard.

After the photo shoot had been completed, they headed back to PPD for a meeting. By 8pm, Scotty dropped by her place," Got our names and what we're supposed to be like."

Lilly rolled her eyes but said nothing," Katie and Jack Rodriguez."

"Great," she muttered.

"Katie acts spoiled, over spends a lot; acts like a diva. Has a thing about being perfect too," as Scotty saw the look in her eyes.

Continuing on, he let out a sigh," Jack's the type of guy that rarely spends any time with his wife. Is blind to the fact that she's cheating on him. Basically I'm some idiot."

Lilly smiled," We'll find sometime that we'll spend together, or our marriage won't sound believable. Going to be hard not to interfere with Katie's busy social life."

"Then she'll make time," he said looking into her eyes as the two smiled at one another. Just as Scotty was heading to do the door, the sound of Lilly's voice stopped him," What about our rings?"

"Tomorrow, on the plane," he replied before letting the door close behind him

The next morning, Scotty barely had recognized Lilly at the airport. She was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a red tank top. Her hair was wavy, but what really topped it off was the fact that Lilly had one a huge pair of shades and was wearing platform sandals.

He too was wearing a pair of blue jeans also designer with a black shirt. Once Lilly took off her shades, and walked over to him, Scotty shook his head," You sure you ain't a socialite?"

"Tell me about it," groaned Lilly," Flight on time?"

"Yeah, when we get there our cars will be waiting for us. The House we're staying in is where the last victim lived. An undercover fed, purchased the house under an alias. Got the place cleaned up just need us to do some decorating."

That was when the two heard the announcement that their plane was boarding. Once seated, the two continued reading up more on the case. During the flight, Scotty glanced over," Hold out your hand Lil," as he slipped both an engagement and the wedding rings down her finger.

After Lilly slipped his wedding band on, their eyes met," Guess we're married."

"What no kiss?" he teased.

Lilly shot him a look," Give you one tonight," she said, flashing a smile at him.

"That mean we'll be spending time with each other?" he asked," It's our first night in our new home."

She laughed softly, "Getting all romantic on me already?"

By the time their plane landed in Miami, the two got off to find their cars. Lilly drove to the house while Scotty met up with an undercover FBI agent. He didn't like the fact that she was alone without him, especially given the surrounding circumstances.

By the time that Scotty arrived at the house, it was already dark outside. After setting the alarm, he glanced around," Lil?"

No answer….

Scotty then decided to go upstairs, figured she'd be in the master bedroom. Of course Lilly seemed to be a bit edgy as she was hanging her clothes up in the closet, while mumbling under her breath.

"Hey," he said softly," You alright?"

Lilly threw down several of her clothes onto the bed, in frustration," I was invited by several of women here, to a party tomorrow afternoon; and I have nothing to wear."

Hearing him chuckling softly, "I'll fix the bar, just relax Lil."

She turned around looking very tired, "So you find out anything new?"

"Tomorrow, it's late," as Lilly grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed into the bathroom. He too stripped down, leaving on just his boxers before climbing into bed. Once she came out, the look on her face was priceless, "Is it part of the arrangement too?"

"We're married; I ain't sleeping in the other rooms."

As Lilly climbed into bed, beside him she knew that he didn't want her sleeping alone in this room; for safety reasons. Being that the cable company wasn't coming until tomorrow, Scotty had to deal with the fact that he couldn't watch the baseball game, "Have to be up around 5am tomorrow, and pretending that I'm going to work."

She groaned," Figured we'd have breakfast together," as her stomach let out a loud growl, "Didn't eat today, got caught up socializing with a few women from down the street. Already I've been invited to a Martini party, makeup and fashion at some clubhouse, while you get to play golf with the men."

"Considering I don't even know how to play the damn sport?"

Lilly nodded in agreement," On top of that I still have to unpack and decorate, but that's going to wait until I get back from some backyard yoga class. Basically I don't have any time to relax."

That made Scotty laugh softly," Never heard you say that in the eight years we've been working together."

When she didn't answer as her mind when back onto the case; thinking about the victims. Wondering why they all landed up dead back in Philly, and who had brought them here to Miami. One thing that both she and Scotty didn't know was that these people were clever, so clever that it was going to take a lot more than just dressing and acting like them to figure out who was the killer.


	2. The Undercover case unravels

By the next morning, there was a change of plans. Instead of Scotty coming back late at night, he was to return around 2pm. For the most part the morning seemed to be going well, with the exception that Lilly was fretting about what to wear for the party. Especially when it came to styling her hair, should she leave it up or down?

Being that every day she wore it back in a ponytail, it was better off leaving it down. After selecting out a long, brown summer dress with spaghetti straps; next came what shoes to wear with it. Lilly sighed deeply while studying herself in the mirror.

Of course being that there was a change of plans adding now that both were having an affair wasn't exactly a good thing either. The problem was with Scotty, him getting sloppy and blowing their cover. Lilly had to do everything to ensure that he didn't.

Yet they weren't even up to that stage, first they had to get to know their neighbors a bit more. Attend some parties and then slowly add in the part about having an affair. It had seemed as if a lot of people in this neighborhood had a long history of marital problems, but that wasn't all.

In fact, the man whom last owned the house; lived down the street. Scotty knew he had to be careful, but was advised not to talk to him just as of yet. What was interesting was this man was using an alias to conceal his real identity. So far no one knows why he really was.

Scotty already was already given orders to stakeout his place of work. It wasn't going to be that easy, but he had to in order to figure out the truth. For Lilly, she ended up arriving to early over at her neighbor; Alexandra's house.

Alexandra didn't seem to mind one bit," Excuse the mess, didn't have any time to clean," as she lead Lilly into the kitchen," The rest of them should be here soon."

"I picked up a bottle of wine, hope that's not a problem."

Alexandra automatically pulled out two wine glasses, "Thanks could use a drink," as the wine began filling up in both glasses," Craig's barely around, partly due to that redhead that he's been seeing for the past four years."

For someone that barely knew her, Alexandra seem to be comfortable telling this to Lilly," Your husband looks like the type to cheat on you. "

"Figures why he comes walking in at midnight every night," as Lilly took a sip of wine, "Yet he still loves me, just can't stand being around him."

After finishing her glasses she poured herself another one," I still want to have kids. Guess I married the wrong man."

That's when Alexandra turned," Hire a surrogate Katie, avoided having the gain weight. Shame to lose figure like yours make you become unattractive," which was something that Lilly disbelieved. In fact, she knew that being attractive was important in this community, but what do a degree?"

It wasn't before long before they all were situated in the living room; sitting around drinking and talking. Lilly got wrapped up in various conversations, none mentioning about the murders or the people who once had resided in her house.

By the time that the party had ended, Lilly returned home, "Unbelievable, why I was picked to go undercover again?"

Though clearly amused by this, Scotty could sense that she wasn't in a good mood. Once upstairs, he could see that Lilly didn't have a good time," So what happened?"

"_Either they complained about how much they hate their husbands or about how I how I should get a makeover. Make myself more appealing around here."_

Shaking his head, Scotty moved forward," You're beautiful Lil, as is," which made her turn and look at him, "Just don't want you looking like the rest of them."

"_Not like I have a choice, if we're ever going to solve this case."_

Once Lilly had changed and washed up, she climbed into bed, "After the party on Saturday night, we'll act like we're separated. Then start the affair phase. Do me a favor Scotty, don't muck it up," noticing that he now was shirtless.

Her eyes trailed from his well-toned chest up to his eyes," I mean it."

" Why you just want me all to yourself," noticing that she was finding him attractive," This turning you on Lil," seeing her lips curling into a smile, " Or are you waiting for Saccardo to arrive?"

Lilly had no clue that her former boyfriend was going to play the man she was having an affair with. Yet, already could see some jealousy arising," Admit Scotty, you love me."

The look on his face told her that indeed he did have feelings for her, "He texting you?" noticing that she was checking something on her phone. Upon putting it down, Lilly shook her head," Quit being so nosey, that was just Vera texting me."

However Scotty wasn't entirely convinced, "You want to tell me why you're wearing a red negligee underneath your robe?"

"I felt like it, what's it to you?" noticing the grin on his face," You wanna put that shirt of yours in the hamper instead of on the floor?"

Scotty picked it up, putting it nicely into the hamper, before him and Lilly climbed into bed. However tonight, she felt his arms wrapping around her," What are doing?"

" Being romantic, we're married," he whispered before kissing the side of her neck. Yet it made her heart flutter a bit, but as his lips brushed against her skin she smiled softly. With one motion, Scotty brushed back a tendril of hair, before planted another kiss; this time on her cheek.

Just as her eyes closed, she felt his hand touching hers. Something inside was telling her that, this was love. Allowing herself to get caught up with that and mess up the case, would be bad. However them lying in bed together like this made her feel safe, and loved , " When we're supposedly separated, we could still share this room."

" Fine with me, not about to let you sleep by yourself. I don't trust them Lil," he said, " Already saw a few men checking you around."

Lilly knew that Scotty was already overprotective, " Don't go punching them out."

" Just don't like the way that they looked at you. Going to be worse tomorrow after that makeover. "

She groaned loudly, "Don't remind me, bad enough that now I have to go to the gym tomorrow before the makeover. Was wanting to have breakfast together. We only see each other at night."

" We will, " he answered, planting another kiss on her cheek," You being my wife and everything," which made her lips curl into a small smile," I'm supposed to go golfing, the lab test on one of the victims came through, she died from being poisoned."

Lilly knew it had to be just that," Got a community full of suspects, I think it's one person. Doesn't seem like the work of several people. Most of these people didn't know anything or had nothing to do with the murders."

She had a feeling that it was just that, but yet had to prove it, Tomorrow was going to be one that neither of them would forget.


	3. Falling in Love

It was not even 5am yet, as Lilly and Julia walked into the gym which wasn't the typical standard ones. This one was very lavish with a café, salon, indoor/outdoor spas, pool, and two floors to work out on. Of course it made her feel completely out of place, even after seeing just how lavish the women's locker room was.

Once she and Julia had changed into their gym attires, they headed upstairs. What Lilly wasn't expecting was to be a kick boxing class along with several of the women from the neighborhood. At first she feared that she would screw up, but ended up doing better than expected as well as having fun. For a beginner Lilly learned pretty fast.

Just three hours later, she already was given a facial massage, a manicure and pedicure before having her hair puffed while wavy. Next came the application of makeup, Lilly now learned what was new and how to apply it.

Yet once she saw herself in the mirror, she looked entirely different. Yet her lipstick was a light color, nothing overbearing or bright. Her makeup was dark around her eyes but everything else was applied lightly, due to her fair skin.

Upon stepping out, in a long, flowing brown dress with spaghetti straps and platform sandals she looked ready to go. However once they had met up with Alexandra at an outdoor café, things seemed to settle down. It seemed like today was going smoothly, until Lilly was left alone in the rain on some street in the middle of Miami.

What was worse was the fact that she had left her phone back at home, but luckily Lilly was smart enough to put her clothes inside the big plastic shopping bag that protected it from getting wet. Someone she figured out, that she was only two blocks away from the undercover house.

Upon walking briskly, a car just happened to come by and drive through a puddle. Lilly scowled, hating the fact that the driver was ignorant. With the thunder rumbling, she knew it wasn't safe. Especially once she saw lightening.

After crossing the street, Lilly tripped and fell getting dirt all over her dress. This clearly wasn't her day, by the time she reached the house; she fell into Scotty's arms. He then closed the door, while still proceeding to hold her," its okay Lil."

"They left me, over at that store two blocks away. I should have brought my phone with me!"

Scotty knew that she had left even before he had awakened, "Not your fault it happens, don't blame yourself for them leaving you."

Composing herself, Lilly drew in several deep breaths, "So I have to walk home in the pouring rain, get more soaked after some idiot drove through a large puddle. Fall get dirt over me, and hope I don't get hit by lightening!"

Once she went upstairs to shower, Scotty was furious but couldn't say anything, not knowing what these people would say or do. He most certainly didn't want another murder to happen. Once he had gone upstairs, Lilly was already dressed," Turns out that Melanie got sick last night, probably the reason for why they left me."

"That's not an excuse; they could have dropped you off at home. It was on their way."

Shaking her head, while grabbing a hanger," I called Melanie and she's fine. They lied, unless it's because I'm not like them."

"Whatever it was, no one leaves my wife to walk home in the pouring rain," he replied," I am going to say something Lil. "

"Don't even, do you really want another murder?" she asked," That's exactly what's going to happen, we're new here. They don't trust us!"

Scotty saw the anger in her eyes, knowing that she was right. He didn't want another murder nor them getting hurt, "I found something earlier a bloodied washcloth, took it to the crime lab waiting to hear back. The thing was stuff inside a hole in the wall, under the sink."

Lilly knew it had to connect to something," Anything else?"

"Nothing, we still going out tonight?"

With a smile, she handed him a bag, "Bought you a few things, figured you could use it." Scotty pulled out several short sleeved shirts along with some cargo shorts, " Thanks Lil."

" Figured you could wear one of them tonight, it's nothing fancy right?"

He shook his head," Nah, just a place that overlooks the water. Figured we go there on our first date, " which made her heart do a triple beat. Lilly smiled softly, until but had no idea where he exactly was taking her.

Sure enough, it was a nice restaurant that overlooked the ocean. Of course no one these was dressed up, instead dressed casually. Once the two had sat down, a bottle of wine arrived at the table, " This something you planned?"

He shrugged," Just wanted to make it special," although he couldn't use her real name while in public," You look beautiful like on our wedding day."

Lilly made a face," Too bad you suck at lying," which made him laugh," and we've only been married for four months."

" Don't take a tone Katie, I'm just lucky to be married to a beautiful woman," he said, as the waiter arrived to take their orders.

Between the food and the dancing, the two ended up kissing passionately upon reentering the house. Once they had gotten upstairs, Lilly fell back onto the bed, while they continued kissing. Their heavily breathing increased, as his lips now trailed down her neck.

A little later on, while their clothes remain on the floor. As their naked bodies continued to move together, Lilly's moans echoed from the pleasure. She needed this just as much as Scotty did, but every thrust, her breathing quickened. Her heart pounding even faster, while her hands ran up and down his back.

Like a fierce tide banging at the shore, they climaxed loudly; feeling the rush of pleasure that they both needed. Not long after, Scotty was holding her as her head pressed against his chest; hearing his still thudding heartbeat.

His breathing was still heavy," Lil, that was amazing," he managed to say.

" Your hearts still racing, it's pounding inside my ear," she replied, but didn't lift up her head. She allowed that sound to comfort her," Took us long enough for this to happen."

Scotty laughed softly, while rubbing her bareback, " Not every day that I have my beautiful, partner lying naked on top of me. You are something Lil."

For awhile the two remained like this, just enjoying each other's comforts. That's when Scotty heard a loud bang," get up get dressed now."

Now things were getting very interesting…..


	4. The mystery continues

Scotty slowly crept downstairs, holding a baseball bat in his hand. He listened for a moment before hitting the light switch on, before seeing shards of broken glass strung about coming from a hole in the living room window.

Lilly automatically went downstairs, "What's happening?"

"Go back upstairs," he whispered, already knowing that she wouldn't, "Just do it!"

With that Lilly obeyed, but felt compelled to protect him. Yet on the other hand, she knew he was just trying to keep her safe. After awhile, he couldn't determine how or why it happened. Of course none of the neighbors heard or saw anything.

It was strange that no one closest to the house was home, but that was just a random coincidence. Still after what had happened early on said a lot about the neighborhood. Lilly just didn't think it was anything related to that, " Could be just some kids fooling around, I've seen a few playing ball in the street."

" Do you see a ball lying here Lil, it ain't them."

Letting out a sigh, Lilly shook her head," So what now we call this in or just get someone to replace it."

" Call a window repairmen, these people have a problem with cops. We need the neighbors to trust us not hate us. Better off that way."

Although she didn't agree, it was the best thing to do especially given the current circumstances . Once Scotty went outside to cover the window with plastic for the night, he took a look around the surrounding area.

Everything was quiet as he covered the window before heading back inside the house, to lock up and put the alarm on. Of course, Scotty didn't like seeing Lilly downstairs," I told you Lil to stay upstairs."

" You forgetting that I'm a cop. I just cleaned up, let's just go to bed," as she lead him upstairs.

The next morning, while Lilly was out running; Scotty was busy washing his car when a woman walked up to him seductively. He tried ignoring her, but as she touched his hand he pulled away, " I'm Jenna, I live down the street."

" Jack, married," holding up his hand that had his wedding band on it, " Not interested."

Nevertheless, it didn't seem to stop Jenna from trying, " So am I, Katie doesn't seem as if she really loves you."

"She does," he replied, feeling uncomfortable as Jenna's hand rubbed his right shoulder, " Look just go home."

That's when Lilly came running up before stopping, She didn't seem to be thrilled about what she had saw saw," What are you doing? Get away from my husband!"

Jenna turned around, seductively before heading back up the street leaving the two detectives alone on the driveway. Lilly shook her head," You gunning for a piece of that?"

" Nope, got you," he replied, before seeing a look on her face," Why would I do that, you think I'd cheat?"

Lilly frowned, " That could explain for why you come home late all the time."

" I told you it's work, " seeing her storming into the house as he followed before slamming the front door shut.

From there the two looked at one another, Scotty knew that Lilly was exactly thinking," You honestly think I'd seriously do that? Lil breaking your heart is something I never want to do. We're partners how do you think it would make me feel, coming to work knowing that I hurt you?"

The look on Lilly's face told him everything," I love you Lil, unless you're the one who doesn't want this. Perhaps your heart is still with Saccardo."

" Oh blame it all on me, you're the one who can't seem to keep it in your pants. I know you."

Scotty knew that that was the truth, " Not this time, being with you is different; a relationship. I feel normal around you Lil, we do know what each other's thinking. Have that connection."

That wasn't enough for Lilly to be convinced as she stormed upstairs, he followed," You're allowing them to fill your head up with ideas. You know me, they don't," just as the door to the bedroom slammed shut.

By the time they were supposed to get ready for the party at the clubhouse, the door was unlocked. Scotty entered calmly, " You alright?"

" Yeah, sorry," Lilly replied, while allowing him to hold her. Somehow it made her feel safe and loved," Let them get into my mind. Spent the whole time running, hearing Alexandra and Rachel complaining on and on."

Scotty completely understood," I'll get ready, won't take long," kissing the top of her head before heading into the bathroom.

Yet he ended up taking way too long, but upon finishing getting dressed; he saw Lilly wearing a red dress with spaghetti strap and black heels," You look different," noticing her that her hair now wavy," Rather see you in that dress you wore to Louie's wedding. With your hair down."

" Never even said anything about it, or danced with me. Even after the bouquet landed at my feet."

Scotty laughed softly," People would talk, how about I dance with you tonight," checking his watch, " We better go, don't want to be late."

Once their car had pulled up, the two got out. White lights adored both the palm trees and shrubs, as the two made their way inside. A beautiful water fountain was in the center while a big spiral staircase led up to the next level. The place was decorated nicely, right down to bar.

Everyone was dressed up, as Scotty both ordered them something to drink. Yet, the two held hands lovingly; acting like a newlywed couple. It wasn't long before a few neighbors noticed them, and the two ended up getting separated from each other.

An hour later, while Lilly was upstairs she heard the sound of two people arguing. Something sounded suspious, when the line of : I don't want to be like what happened to those women in that house;" was mentioned.

She knew automatically it had everything to do with the murders, but what exactly happened. None of the victims were stabbed or shot to death. In fact their clothes weren't even dirty, something was very strange about this.

Lilly wanted to know more but getting caught wasn't going to happen. Once she came downstairs, she saw Scotty walking outside," Where as you going?"

" Home forgot I have paperwork to do," a rouse but didn't bother to inform Lilly about it, as she grabbed the keys from him, " What I have to walk home?"

" Yeah Jack, and do me a favor sleep in the other room. I'm sick of being married to you!"

Scotty saw that Lilly was playing along with the part, although they had agreed that this " separation," would come later. Not now, yet it seemed to be a good time," Considering we've only been married for four months. You at least give it another shot. I'm working hard to give us everything, you and me!"

With a face of anger, Lilly stormed back inside keys in hand; leaving him to walk home. Once she finally did return home an hour later; Scotty was in the living room," Nice touch Lil."

" Next time tell me before we fake a fight, the separation isn't going to last. We'll tell people that we're giving it another shot. Throw them all for a loop."

Scotty nodded," That still mean I'm sleeping in the other room?" as Lilly led him into their bedroom," Guess not."

" We'll just make the bed as if you are sleeping in there. If you keep this snoring and talking in your sleep crap up, you will land up in the other room."

He made a face, but didn't get any sleep due to the fact that he became sick around 1am. Something strange was going on, especially when they had heard that Tammy ended up getting terribly sick the next morning.

Something strange was indeed going on…..


	5. Fights and Threats

Luckily, whatever ended up causing Scotty to become sick just a few nights ago had passed. Yet it could have been just a small stomach bug, nothing serious enough for him to be worried. He has his own worries about Lilly, whom was never really home and when she did it was always after midnight.

That wasn't only that, in addition she ignored his calls and pretended as if he didn't exist. Even when it was just them, he didn't understand the reasons for why. Yet Lilly herself wasn't at all angry with him, but heavily involved with her social group while trying to find out who had really lived in this house and why those woman had been found dead in Philly.

She knew these women knew why, but didn't consider them to be suspects. No they all couldn't be murderers, it was impossible. However what was strange was the fact that Tammy wasn't sick but away on vacation, which raised up a few red flags, until she just happened to show up just a few days later.

Not only did Tammy come back, she wasn't herself. One afternoon after Lilly had attended a fashion show at the clubhouse, everyone from her social circle was upstairs inside of a room chatting. Of course no one was pleased about Tammy's husband moving out, in fact they looked down upon it.

" It's not our business, plus I heard she's engaged to her boyfriend. Not exactly someone I'd want for a husband. Good thing I never thought seriously about leaving Jack. Though he doesn't know about Vince."

Everyone was surprised but as Alexandra handed her a martini she sat down next to her," Good for you Katie, I saw you and Vince. Can tell you have good tastes in men, especially handsome ones."

" They both drive me crazy, Jack is getting worse. We've been married for almost five months, everything about him is bothering him. You what know I don't care," as Lilly took another sip from her drink.

Once she returned home an hour later, Scotty poked his head out from the study," You alright?"

" Yeah, just been so busy. Oh yeah Tammy's engaged. Her husband moved out, turns out they've been divorced for nearly ten year, but you already knew that!"

" Don't take a tone Lil, you what I've had it with your attitude lately. Between you acting so cold to me, you are turning into those women. Acting all snotty and stuck up, this isn't the woman that I know; that I love."

Lilly frowned, as Scotty stepped forward," I don't want this case to ruin us. That's what clearly is happening, you really want that continue being a bitch!"

" Will do," she replied," Just do me one favor don't sleep with me ever again. It's over between us!"

However once Lilly had went upstairs, she locked him out of the bedroom. Scotty was beyond tired of trying to figure out why she was acting this way. In fact, he decided to go to the poker game; hoping that someone knew about who had last lived here and the victims.

He had to focus more on the case, instead of fighting more with Lilly. However he ended up helping Ryan fixing his car rather than playing poker, " Just wondering who exactly lived in my house previously? Has signs that it once had a fire."

" Someone I forget, always had a different wife. One actually lives here I think her name is Maria. Not too sure, Katie might know her. Phil did own the house but never actually lived in it, that was way back in the 80's. He sold it in 1991."

That didn't make any real sense, " Was surprised that the house needed a lot of repairs. Probably why Katie's been so pissed off lately. I think she's wants a divorce."

As Ryan looked up he seemed shocked," It's the house, or you married the wrong woman."

" Katie just want me to spend more time with her, we don't ever do anything together. Can't say that I blame her, at least I'm taking a week off starting now."

Shaking his head, Ryan opened up the cooler, taking another beer," IF that fits into her social schedule."  
>" Yeah tell me about it."<p>

Once Scotty arrived home, the whole house appeared to be ransacked. Drawers overturned, shards of glass lying everywhere. As he went upstairs, clothes were strun about until he heard the sound of someone banging loudly on the door to the dressing room, "Who's there?"

" Hey," a voice that Scotty knew very well, as he tried to turn the lock; he realized that it was stuck. After finding the key, he opened the door; revealing a very naked Lilly on the other side as she fell directly into his arms; shaking.

He could feel her heart rapidly beating against his chest," It's okay," feeling guilty that he had felt. Something did happen and he wasn't there to protect her, after wrapping a blanket around Lilly; he sat her down on the bed.

Scotty never saw Lilly this way before," Someone attacked you, I see the scratches on your face. Who was it?"

" Jason, Erica's husband. He broke in started breaking things, followed me upstairs. Threw me to the ground, pulled off my robe and dragged me into the closet. Hit me a few times, I fought back."

This already was angering Scotty, "Did he?"

" No, he told me that someone is going to kill you, and is already planning on making me their wife," as Scotty continued rubbing her back, he wanted to beat this guy up," No one breaks in and assaults you like that."

" Don't please, I've been threatened a lot lately. Felt miserable wanting to let it out, got angry with you for no reason," her voice was cracking," there's that romantic couples weekend at some home on Hibiscus Island. Just as few of us are going, Jason isn't. I know for sure."

As his lips pressed against her cheek, Scotty took her hand," We'll go, the marriage is back on. Don't think for a second that Jason will get away with this. He knows just how protective I am over you, it's going to stay that way."

" Go in and shower, I'll clean up," but the look on Lilly's face told him that she was scared," You want me to come in with you?"

" No, just don't leave the house."

" I won't," he replied, upon setting the alarm," Hey I love you."

Lilly nodded, before heading off into the bathroom. Yet the couples weekend would be a good thing for both their undercover marriage and real life relationship, but they would both find out more clues that would connect them to the killer.


	6. Weekend of Misery, romance and murder

Once the downstairs had been cleaned up, Scotty brought Lilly up some hot tea. He knew that something wasn't quite right with the story she had told him. It seemed very usual and odd, but knew there had to be another side to this.

Upstairs, Lilly had just emerged from the bathroom; her hair still damp from the shower. Yet she didn't know what to make of the whole thing, as Scotty now handed her a hot cup of tea. The look on his face displayed concern, " I don't think it was him, his voice sounded different."

" Then what really happened Lil, now I'm thinking that this was all just a setup?"

Lilly was shocked that he would even consider her cheating on him with one of the men from the neighborhood," Damn it Scotty, I'm not. Someone did break into and hurt me, I don't know who it was. Give me a break, just pretend that it didn't happen. The last thing is for the whole neighborhood to know."

On that part he agreed," What if whoever this guy is comes back and does worse. I need to find him Lil, I don't allow anyone to hurt you. We could forget about going on that couples retreat thing."

" No, that would look bad for us. It's important that we go, I have a feeling that whoever is the doer will be there. Something tells me that the victims also were there, has to be a way of checking the books to see if they were there."

Scotty knew that Lilly was onto something, " Thinking what exactly. Bringing Saccardo along as your secret lover?" seeing her lips curling into a smile," No, it's out time together Lil. We'll figure something out."

" You just trying to keep me away from him, wanting me all to yourself," with her eyes looking into his," Talk about being one over-protective husband."

With that Scotty pulled her closer," That so, they don't think I'm controlling?"

" Not at all," she whispered, as their lips slowly collided together. The morning after the two had just arrived over at hibiscus island for the retreat which was the place itself was humungous . With a huge pool, two tennis courts, an outdoor hot spa, salon and a huge dining hall, but not to mention a path leading straight down to the water.

They learned later on that they were free to do anything, but all the meals were scheduled. Once the two had settled into their room, Lilly turned," How about later on we head down to the spa around dark, we'll sip some champagne then I'll give you a massage?"

He turned shaking his head, " You're really are living it up here Lil."

" Have to, so are going to do that later?".

" Massages and spa aren't really my thing," as Lilly made a face," Just as long as you don't give me a facial."

Lilly laughed softly," You kind of need one, men do get facials and manicures," seeing the bewildered look on his face," without having them painted."

" No thanks," he replied, " So what's this about you having to fast?"

She shrugged, " Alexandra told me that's how it usually works for the first few days, but I can drink there's not rule about that. The people that own this place have helped couples fall back in love. We need to find a way to access their records, find out if the victims were here."

" Probably used an alias," he answered, " If anything we should wait until it's dark out, best chance to go without being seen."

With that said, Lilly went into the bathroom to change as Scotty left the room and headed outside. Once at the bar he ordered a beer, before sitting down by the pool. Yet he had no interest to play tennis which is what she was doing with a close friend of hers.

If anything, it would help her to forget about what happened last night. He knew that her attack was still very much on her mind. An hour later, as Scotty now stood by the tennis courts, looking very amazed on just how well that Lilly was playing.

Once she had finished, he walked onto the court," You're looking good playing out here."

" How about we play against each other, like we did on our second date."

Scotty groaned," You know I suck at it, really want me to look bad?" seeing her grinning at him. As he took a racket, he headed over to the other side. Once the ball had been hit, it came flying at him," Anyone ever tell you that you hit hard?"

Clearly she was having fun," Just don't throw like a girl," she yelled. Yet as the game progressed, Scotty kept on missing until he finally was able to hit it. Lilly seemed to be a natural at this, perhaps there were things that he didn't know about her, but was about to find out during the course of the day.

Yet due to the rain, they ended up heading back to their room. After pouring some champagne into two glasses, Lilly handed one to Scotty," To us," as the two took a sip.

" So where did you learn how to play like that, never pegged you as the tennis type?"

With a smile, she sat down," I started taking lessons before we went undercover. So are we doing to go out and explore? Try to find out where they keep their files?"

" I was expecting a romantic night, guess that's out of the question."

" Later," she replied, " How about we grab our flashlights and head out?"

Scotty sighed before setting his glass down on the table, he wasn't at all thrilled about doing this. Yet this case still needed to be solved. While out walking, the two split up but Lilly went into the yoga pavilion, but decided to check out the meditation room.

Inside, she saw a body of a dead woman, lying there. Her eyes widened in fear, but someone told her to run. Lilly did just that before tripping and falling to the ground; just as Scotty came rushing over, " What happened."

" I think I sprained my ankle," she moaned ," It hurts."

With one motion, Scotty scooped her up and carried her back to the hotel and into their room. Once she told him about what she had seen, he went back only to discover that there wasn't a body there, " I'm not crazy, I saw a dead body there!"

" Maybe your eyes were playing tricks, you haven't slept well in a few days. Didn't even sleep last night."

Lilly was scoured with anger," Whoever killed her hide it after I fell. Probably was still there when I discovered the body."

" That quickly, think about it. No one can leaves this resort until we're told to. The gates are locked, whatever's going on someone is trying to prevent their bad secret from getting out."

Now the two had to work even harder to find out who the killer was, but with a sprained ankle it wasn't surely going to stop Lilly from searching.


	7. New Clues arise

Waking up to a quiet morning was something different, well almost. Scotty's eyes flickered open upon hearing both the rain and thunder, but quickly realized that Lilly wasn't lying there next to him. Yet had remembered that she already attending some health exercise thing, but having a minor sprained ankle wasn't a good thing either.

After showering and getting dressed, Scotty headed out and down the door. He had gone out after Lilly had fallen asleep last night, but had heard something interesting while outside. Something along the lines of," I know what you did to those other women from Philly!"

Scotty knew that this was the key, to find the woman and also the man she was with before she became his next victim. No one that he had spoken to every said something like that, this was the first time that this had been mentioned.

He tried peeking his head out, but that would just only get him look suspicious; not to mention he couldn't really go on just having heard this. Following them also couldn't happy but yet they were staying just two rooms down, which could be useful if Scotty wanted to break in.

Yet that was also out the question, since there were security guards walking around. While Scotty was pondering what to do next, Lilly was having the worst morning ever. First off, everyone who attended the health exercise retreat had to be weighed and subjected to a physical exam.

It didn't help that they told her that she needed to lose weight, which wasn't true. In fact, Lilly's weight was normal, yet to these people it wasn't. On top of that, everyone there had to go running. With her having a sprained ankle it further complicated things.

While exercising on a treadmill, Lilly noticed a woman who to her didn't look familiar at all. Yet she seemed to be very emotionally upset, "That must be Kenny's wife or girlfriend, with him you never really know," Dawn said, "Always something."

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly, "She looks very upset."

"Do me a favor Katie, don't even talk to her. She's not one of us, don't let Kenny seduce you either."

Lilly thought that was a very odd comment, but knew coming from Dawn it was to be expected. However being that there wasn't any time to think about this, except for the fact that this exercise retreat wasn't any ordinary one. In fact, it was very grueling and intense. Between all the workouts, leading into the next morning; was tiresome

Somehow Lilly was allowed to eat there which was very surprising, but not like the food was any good either. Around nightfall, just as she was heading into the bathroom, she heard the same woman this time auguring with a man.

As she listened closely, Lilly began to realize that Kenny probably had something to do with the murders but couldn't be certain. It sure sounded judging from their conversation that it had everything to do with it; however she had no evidence that Kenny had in fact; committed the crimes.

This was just hearsay, but however the woman sounded extremely disturbed which told her what she was saying might not be really true. Once the mention of Philly and women being dumped there, revealed that she knew something that no one else did.

Lilly now just had to find a way to speak with her alone. That was already out the question, since if her "Friends," would never speak to her again. She needed them close for information, so it wasn't a good idea have that conversation.

Of course by the next morning, everyone there was treated to both a massage and facial. After that came breakfast, which consisted of a fruit salad and some pomegranate juice. Yet the exercise retreat was now over; good things since Lilly's arms were still stiff after working out yesterday.

By the time that Scotty had met up with her, she was lounging in a bikini at the pool. Not to mention Lilly was wearing a straw hat with a pair of oversized glasses to boot, she was looking more and like the rest of those women. In fact, what bothered him was the huge margarita glass that was on the table next to her.

"You drinking now?" he asked.

She groaned softly, while continued to lie there," I'm on vacation, you going to criticize me?" as he snatched a book out of her hands. Indeed it was crime novel; just very typical of Lilly.

"Since when do you sunbathe?" he questioned, "You don't."

"I want to; I just want to relax Jack!"

With that said Scotty went over to where the outdoor bar was, and ordered himself a beer. He then sat down with the other men," I think Katie needed this being here. Felt bad that we never had a honeymoon."

Taking a swig from his beer bottle, Craig glanced over at her," You didn't make a mistake marrying her. Katie's not like the rest of them, she thinks for herself is independent. The rest of them, just have to rely on each other. Just keep her away from Kenny."

Scotty got a bad vibe just by hearing the guys' name," Why?"

"Rumor has it he has a different woman living with them each month. Pretty sketchy, if you ask me. Heard now he's looking for a wife, saw him staring a Katie numerous times. He does live behind you, but its friends; Manny that's the bigger issue."

With two suspects, Scotty knew that he needed more than just this," He the one that has that huge house with that waterfall in front?"

"That's him, along with that wife of his; Jane. Between you and me, she's also has a temper and very controlling. Most of the women here hate her, for good reason."

However, that's when Scotty got up noticing that Lilly was no longer sitting here. On a hunch he found inside of their hotel room, "Didn't even see you getting up?"

"It was getting too hot out, already took a swim earlier. So you find out anything?"

"Seems as if Kenny has a different woman living with him each month. He's been watching you Lil, according to Craig. Then there's Manny another odd dude, has that controlling wife Jane."

Lilly groaned," I can't stand her, acts all stuck up. Funny thing is she was In charge of the whole damn exercise retreat. Put me through hell, good thing that my ankle just happen to be sprained."

"That bad huh?"

"_Even had to have a physical, get weighed. Said that I needed to lose weight_. Not just that, Dawn informed me that I shouldn't speak to Kenny's current girl. Said she's not one of them. What the hell is going on here Scotty?"

Indeed this was more complicated than anyone had originally had thought," I need to figure out a way to get inside both Kenny and Manny's homes. Look for evidence that connects them to the victims."

" In the meantime, tonight we'll do something romantic," she said," Figured I'd take advantage of my husband."

Shaking his head, Scotty could see romance in her eyes. Tonight would prove to be one that neither of them would ever forget.


	8. The Romantic night and the disapperance

Not long after their hotel room door slammed shut, the two fell onto the bed; still engaged in a heated kiss. Lilly moaned loudly while Scotty pulled the straps on her dress aside; as his lips trailed downward; kissing every available spot.

Slowly her dress was pulled down, and onto the floor. Lilly's eyes closed, feeling Scotty's lips kissing and sucking . Her back arched in pleasure, while her hands roamed up and down his back, " Undress," she moaned breathlessly.

Nevertheless, Scotty undid both her bra and underwear, as they continued kissing one another. Soon they two were both naked, as Lilly pushed him away," Let me get us both a glass of champagne," she said seductively.

" No," he whispered; kissing her lips. His eyes were dark already filled with lust, " Later."

However just as Lilly sat up, he pushed her down onto the bed; before entering her. She had been wanting him to exactly this for a long time, as her legs wrapped around his shoulders. As the two continued grinding harder and faster together, Lilly felt her heart pounding hard inside of her chest.

Being aware of the fact that she was so vocal, she barely said his name; knowing that they weren't inside of the undercover house; where no one could hear them. As a hard, long surge of pleasure bolted right through her, she screamed loudly in pleasure, as he soon felt his own surge plummeting through his entire body.

Moments after, the two lay together on bed still breathing heavily. Scotty moved closer, kissing her the side of her cheek, " You always scream like this?"

" Just with you," she replied, while sitting up, " You do look hotter naked."

He liked seeing her relaxed, especially with her hair wavy and curled at the ends. This was a whole different look but now with having sex hair, it looked even better," This what you fantasized about be doing to you?"

Lilly smiled softly, just as the phone rang, prompting Scotty to pick it up. Once he put it down, he shook his head," You had to be that loud, just got a call from the front desk. Several people complained about a certain blonde screaming in pleasure."

"You were also moaning loudly too, not like anyone's ever heard people having loud sex before."

Scotty saw the mischief in her eyes, " The people next to us are pretty wild," as the two heard the sound of people banging on the wall on the other side; following by a series of loud moans," What hell is going on?"

" They could be drunk, there's a party going on tonight. I preferred to spend tonight with you.'

He too was glad that she wasn't out partying either," Let me guess we weren't invited?", he asked while watching Lilly slinking over to the mini bar," I could sneak downstairs and bring you back some dessert?"

" Something good," she answered," With Chocolate."

Once Scotty came back with her dessert, he noticed that Lilly was now wearing a negligee as she lay in bed watching TV. Yet once he had joined her, she moved over," Chocolate cake, that does look really good."

What she wasn't expecting was for him to be feeding her it lovingly. Yet it felt romantic just by him doing that," You did remember that I have a sweet tooth."

" Along with a fry tooth as well," he added, while sliding the fork into his mouth," Cake could be a bit sweeter."

That was just the problem, as Lilly pretended to pout. Although the two wanted this place to be a bit more romantic, they were each glad that they got to spend tonight together. Of course, that's when the plate fell onto the floor; as pushed Scotty onto his back before straddling him.

Soon their clothes were back on the floor, while the two continued making love. Once the steam had dissipated from the windows, they lay together naked underneath the covers. Scotty 's head was now resting down on her chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

By morning, the two arrived back at the undercover house; Lilly lay down upstairs feeling miserable. She never expected to get sick, but yet several people were coughing and sneezing around her. Of course having Scotty serve her soup in bed, that he actually made was another complete surprise, " Not bad, never through you knew how to cook?"

" This is the only thing I can make, I can't really cook Lil."

She already had a fear of cooking for him, but knowing that he loved her regardless made her think about doing that. For now Lilly enjoyed eat the soup that he made," It's good, can't believe I got sick."

" Just be glad that we're out of that place."

That was another plus since they both were happy just to be here again, " We still have that dinner tonight over at Allie's. She wants us to meet her fiancé."

" Then cancel it Lil, you don't look so good."

" No, I'll be fine. I don't have the flu."

He hesitated," Isn't the dinner tomorrow night, we did get back a day earlier?"

Lilly sighed deeply, realizing that Scotty was more on top of things that she was. Yet it was a good thing that they didn't have any plans for the rest of today into this evening, but Scotty decided to spend it with her.

Not once did he think about the case, but instead about them . Around 2pm, that's when Scotty went missing, worrying Lilly. Although she knew that he had just gone outside to fix something on the back deck, and that his phone was still on the dresser; something wasn't sitting right with her.

When an hour went by before another, Lilly feared the worst. What if Kenny or Manny decided to separate them as a way to get to her? She didn't exactly know if it in fact; was them. For all she knew it could just very well be someone else; something that she least expected.


	9. A turn of events

With both worry and fearing rising as Lilly continued searching throughout the entire neighborhood, but it had seemed as if no one had seen him in the last 24 hours. What was equally surprising was the fact that Alexandra seemed to be nicer to her, which struck Lilly as being odd.

Especially with the comment about being glad that he decided to run off, that made Lilly's blood about to boil," Jack didn't run off, he just said that he was going to do some repairs on the patio."

" He's just used that as an excuse. You can't hope that Jack will come back, he's made it clear that he doesn't love you."

Lilly knew that wasn't true, " Where do you get off saying that?" as another woman, Danielle intruppted," We've all been there Katie. Being single isn't fun, you want to have kids; a family. Jack was never going to make that happen."

" I can take care of myself!"

The other women were stunned by her reaction, " You're going to need us, believe me," Danielle said," You deserve better than him."

Once they left, Lilly continued searching; until she found a single wedding band on the ground near the patio in the backyard. A deep chill raced down her spine, knowing that someone had delibertaly abducted him. Especially since one of his sneakers were on the grass, but who would want to take him?

However Scotty was very much alive, as he continued to be locked inside of a darkened room . How he got here was another mystery, but for what reason? More importantly, did whoever had taken him hurt Lilly? He feared that someone was going to, but had no way of protecting her.

Just then he heard the sound of voices coming from outside the door, from someone that Scotty was unfamiliar with. Yet the person decided to walk away, which was yet another mystery. Being locked inside of this room but not tied up, told Scotty that they weren't planning on killing him. For now, all he could do was sit and wait.

Over the next few days, Scotty was allowed out and put through vigurious exercises that included: weightlifting and running. The thing that puzzled him was why Adam decided to abducted and keep him here, but didn't intend to kill him.

Yet treated him like a buddy which was equally strange, but only two rules applied; he couldn't leave the property and was put to work as a chef. Scotty couldn't really cook, which also complicated things. Yet he already had Adam's trust to the point that he was allowed anywhere in the house.

The only two things were that he couldn't leave the premises unless with Adam and could not contact Lilly at any time. However trying seemed completely out of the question, until he found out about a weekend get together that would be taking place here next weekend, of course Lilly was invited.

He had wondered just how she got sucked into going, but didn't have any idea whom she become. In fact, Lilly seemed to angrier. Especially once Jane started filling her head will all sorts stuff, all untrue.

Somehow it sank into her mind; not letting go. Yet between all the engagement parties, which there were a few and get togethers, she was now drinking a lot. The rest of her friends began to worry knowing that Jane was both manipulative and controlling.

By coincidence, that's what Adam seemed to be doing to Scotty. Yet had no idea that Scotty wasn't buying into any of the nonsense. In fact, he had found something last night that made the case get hot very quickly.

In one of the rooms, a series of photos rested on top of a dresser featuring all the victims when they were alive. Yet they all seemed to be posing in their weddings dress, right in this very backyard. What intruqied him was the fact that none of them seemed happy, In fact they seemed to be afraid of something.

Just as Scotty was about to look even closer, Adam came into room, " I was the photographer for everyone who had gotten married here. Their weddings weren't a happy one, always a fight. Never could just smile, next thing you know she disappears. Funny thing is that all of them seemed to have disappeared."

" Kind of odd?"

Adam nodded, as he exited the room, which made Scotty feel very uneasy. Either he himself was the killer had inside knowledge of who was. He had to find out soon ,before another murder occurred.

However once Friday had arrived, things worsened; especially with the inflex of a few guests that were staying for the weekend.

That same night, Scotty heard the sound of Lilly's voice coming from one of the rooms, sounding very unhappy. Of course what he had also discovered was that Jane was never married, but was about to marry Adam on Sunday.

It was all making sense, people making up stories in order to cover up the bad side to this community. Why exactly did everyone hate Jane, aside from her attitude? Did she had something to do with the murders?

Just moments after she had exited the room, Scotty knew there wasn't any way for him to see Lilly without being seen. Besides he already had been punished twice, for trying to leave the property.

Behind the door, Lilly heard the sound of his footsteps walking away.

She too ached to see him, feeling extremely upset and lonely. It also didn't help that someone had hurt her, just after being subjected to an ice bath, to make her skin more youthful. Lilly wanted to just leave but the victims needed their justice, which was important.

That's when she had realized why she was being locked inside of this room. It made sense, her behavior; the drinking. A cause to deliberately ensure that the marriage was over for good. Or that it was to convince Scotty that she was crazy.

Whatever the real reason was, Lilly needed to get both her and Scotty away from this house. She already knew that these women were killed here; according to what she found in the attic of the undercover house.

However there was just one problem; they were trapped and forbidden to leave.


	10. Mind Games

The next day everyone was helping out with the decorations for the wedding that was taking place tomorrow, except for Lilly. Although being locked in the same bedroom was already driving her insane, she still was able to stand in front of the window and watch. As a detective she knew that this was all just a bunch of mind games, with one goal in mind.

However Lilly kept her cool, but knew what each of the victims once had felt. What if it was just plain suicide driven by all these mind games. It made sense, logically. Then again why would someone drive all the way to Philadelphia just to dump off their bodies?

Indeed that seemed to be strange, but there had to do a reason as to why. After searching the entire room and closet late last night unsuccessfully, Lilly knew she needed to find a way out of this room. Being here would only get her killed, however it didn't stop her from searching once again. There had to be something here which would point directly to the killer.

However there wasn't anything, which made this case further frustrating. Glancing out the window again, Lilly sighed deeply, hoping that someone would just let her out. What were they expecting her to do while inside of here anyways?"

One thing that she didn't know was that Scotty was allowed to return home to the undercover house; which was something that he didn't like especially with her still being here. For him, he had to protect her no matter what.

Even though he was invited to Adam's wedding which was taking place tomorrow. It still didn't make him feel any better. Leaving Lilly alone in that house scared him, but he had no choice but to leave her there.

Once he had returned to the undercover house, Scotty cleaned up all the broken martini and wine glasses from off the floor. That's when he had noticed that there were about three empty bottles of wine on the table.

Scotty knew that this had be a setup, Lilly would never drink like that. Especially growing up with an alcoholic mother. On top of that, he found a bottle of pills but didn't know what kind. Something had told him that someone wanted him to believe that she had an emotional breakdown.

That's when he knew that Adam knew about everything. Scotty knew that he wasn't the killer, but more of an insider that knew who was responsible for the murders. The question is; what exactly did Adam know?

Everything now seemed to be very confusing, as to what was true? Scotty needed answers, but at the same time still had to get Lilly out of that house. With the wedding taking place tomorrow, he knew he had to find a way to sneak in and bring her back without being seen. That was going to take careful planning, which had to be figured out he did anything.

As Scotty entered the master bedroom upstairs, he found all of Lilly's clothes scattered all over the bed. Right away he knew that this wasn't like her, especially since she hated when he left his own clothes on the floor.

Looking around everything seemed to be pointing towards that, but Scotty wasn't anywhere in the least angry with her, as Lilly thought.

Of course being locked inside of this room, was causing her to think irrationally. At times Lilly thought that Scotty was cheating on her with another woman. She knew he was the type of person that would cheat, but had no idea that he was serious about being only with her.

Everything seem to change by the next morning, even as far as allowing her to shower. After that Lilly changed into a fancy dress with spaghetti straps and heels. Her hair was just down but not curled or wavy.

Of course downstairs, Scotty already arrived looking sharp in a pair of dress pants and shirt. He too was disappointed when he found out that Lilly couldn't attend. In fact, he already had figured out how to get to her while everyone was outside.

That didn't go according to plan, since the doors were being guarded. During the entire wedding, Scotty's mind was only on Lilly. He knew that she had longed to get married, and had wondered what their wedding would be like. In fact, Scotty already was considering this, which meant that he wanted to really settle down .

Was It all due to being undercover posing as a married couple, or that his love for Lilly was simply that strong? Yet as soon as people were allowed in, Scotty decided to act as if he needed to use the bathroom.

However being that that no one was allowed upstairs, his own frustration grew. Yet Scotty kept his cool although by now, he wanted to knock several people out. That didn't matter anyways since there was nothing he could do or say in order to be able to see Lilly.

Needless to say that Scotty left way before the wedding was over. By nightfall, heavy thunder clapped through the sky, as he heard the sound of someone banging loudly; several times. Once he opened the front door, Lilly nearly fell into his arms.

She was barefooted and her dress was drenched and covered with dirt. As Scotty carried her upstairs, he felt so relieved to have his girl back safe and alive. Once he had wrapped a towel around Lilly, he went into the bathroom to draw her a warm bath.

When he came back, Scotty noticed that Lilly was shaking," Hey, it's okay Lil," he whispered softly, while brushing a tendril of hair away from her face, " How do you escape?"

" One of them left the door open, I fled. Was chased, until I turned onto another street. Ended up falling. "

Scotty knew that Lilly had been through a lot, as he slowly took off her dress; seeing various bruises on her skin. He felt terrible not being able to stop whomever had done this. Once she was naked, Scotty carried her into the bathroom; gently placing her down into the warm water.

Despite what Lilly had felt while inside of that room, she still knew that he would never hurt her. Of course, she was still crying silently. There was a lot of emotional abuse that went on there, " You probably think I had some sort of breakdown."

" No I don't, never thought you took those pills that I found either. Whoever hurt you Lil, I need to know."

Lilly didn't answer, but instead continued to let him give her a bath. In fact, her ankle hurt after she had tripped and fell down on the road. Plus she felt a bit sick, after drinking something. Just moments after the bath was over, Scotty helped her up as Lilly grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

Once her pajamas were on, she climbed into bed. Scotty soon joined her, before planting a kiss down on her cheek," I love you."

She knew that despite the lies that she had been fed, he did really love her," Adam let me escape, didn't say one word to me. Just left the door opened, I think it was Kenny that chased me afterwards"

" Adam's in on it for sure, why would he abducted me only to let me go? Kind of odd, especially given the fact that I was treated more like a friend," Scotty whispered," Whatever's going on we're going to stop it and solve this case. You didn't screw anything up."

" No just allowed me to get hurt. You could have done something!"

Scotty felt her sense of anger and frustration," I couldn't Lil, I wanted to. You know how to that would look, I couldn't act like a cop."

That was one con about being undercover, yet he felt guilty about not finding her sooner," The sooner we get the bottom of this, the sooner we can go home."

Yet that was going to be awhile, they had no idea just how many mind games were being played on them.


	11. Calm before the blackout

Lilly still wasn't about to give up, even after what had happened. Though by now, Scotty had become extremely overprotective of her, which was preventing her from doing a little investigation on one of her friends in particular. With him being this was, it further frustrated her. Not to mention that her right ankle was sprained.

The nausea that she had been experiencing had disappeared; leading to the conclusion it was just probably something that she ate.

Nevertheless, that wasn't going to stop her from working on a plan. If it worked it might lead them both directly to the killer. Between all the mind games, Lilly knew that anyone, whom had told her a lie, probably knew about the secret or was a witness to the murder.

What if they were just told to lie, out of fear? That could be possible, that the killer was able to manipulate them into doing that. Not everyone that lived in this community knew about the murders, which were something she knew for sure.

Just a group of people, who seemed to be keen on keeping this terrible dark secret from anyone who wasn't associated with them. That explained why they all used alias, in order to keep their own identity a secret. With that in mind, Lilly wanted to speak to the neighbors who kept to themselves, but didn't want to run the risk of them getting killed.

That's when Scotty entered the bedroom," No more social gatherings Lil, until we figure out what the hell is going on."

" There was never a fire in this house, someone paid to have it renovated and add in an extra room;" showing him a revised floor plan," Could be that door that we can't seem to open," which was next to the second bedroom.

Scotty also thought that was strange," its worth checking out, could find some evidence. Still doesn't say who lived here."

"Could be our doer, but what if each of the victim's was lured down here by love. What if a woman convinced each of them to follow them back to Miami?"

"The victims weren't vulnerable Scotty, unless they were abducted which seemed to fit. That way that could easily be manipulated in what the killer wanted," as chills raced down her spine," What I'm next?"

Lilly felt uneasy to begin with, but Scotty wanted to see what was inside of that room. However he didn't end up trying to open it instead went downstairs and into the kitchen. Of course Lilly was still upstairs, doing some research online. Her mind was now focused on solving this case, so focused that she ended up working throughout the whole entire day.

"You ever going to get off that damn thing Lil?" she heard Scotty asking.

Frustrated, Lilly turned around," Isn't there a basketball game on now?"

"How about you get off your butt, and I'll teach you how to play baseball."

As romantic and fun as it sounded, Lilly's ankle was still hurting her," If I didn't sprain my ankle, maybe I would."

"Quit making excuses Lil, you're just going to be hitting the ball not running," yet knew that a lot of the neighbors thought she had some sort of an emotional breakdown. So that heading to go to the park was not the best idea.

Of course, Lilly felt disappointed wanting to at least go outside, but was later surprised when Scotty brought up some Rice Crispies treats that he had made especially for her. That instantly got her to smile, as he lovingly fed her.

"What if the victims were just left to die in Philly, could have poisoned them while on the road. So they were already drying while inside of the car. There were tire tracks near the bodies."

Scotty knew that could just very well be a possibility, since no one came forward to say that they saw something. It wasn't like they weren't aware about this, but the still it make sense. Where did they live once they arrived here in Miami?"

"What if Adam was the one who married each of the women?"

Lilly shook her head," No, something tells me that Adam had nothing to do with the murders. I have a feeling it's one of my friends. They act so perfect, yet if I get them alone there just normal people. Someone in that group is controlling them."

"She could probably be working with either Manny or Kenny."

That was another possibility but for now Lilly just happened to notice that Scotty was indeed hiding something," Let me guess we got roped into going to a dinner party?"

"Yeah, it's for tomorrow night."

Lilly got up," Oh so some of our neighbors actually don't believe the lie? Better yet, you need to take me shopping, I need a new outfit."

The look on Scotty's face was priceless," Just wear what you have Lil, you're already spending too much as is!"

"Quit complaining, bad enough that my nails look like crap!"

Scotty shook his head," No more spending money, do you want this case solved or not?"

"Oh look whose acting like the big macho husband. You would make a good one, if you ever decide to give up being a horny bachelor."

That's when he threw a pillow at her," Except that I'm now taken," as Scotty pulled her closer," I like us living to together, having you sleeping next to me every night. Guess being a bachelor isn't what I want anymore."

Lilly could see that he was serious about their relationship," You really want to get married?"

"Yeah, been thinking about it lately. How about I make us both something to eat?" as she flashed him a smile," How we eat up here, watch the game?"

Of course, that went smoothly. Shortly after midnight the lights went out, before the two heard a series of footsteps. Someone was inside of their house.


	12. Hunting the killer

As the sound of footsteps were getting louder, as they ascended up the stairs. Lilly's breath quickened, while also grabbing a baseball bat. It was a good thing that Scotty had bought two of them, since they couldn't use their guns due to being undercover.

If Scotty had gone downstairs, the noise would have been louder. There was no doubt her mind that something was wrong. Then everything got quiet, as Lilly continued to listen. As she turned, someone grabbed her as she let out a loud scream.

Outside, Scotty instantly heard her screams as he raced inside; only to find out that the person that had broken in was just Saccardo. Yet Lilly didn't find it funny that he accidently spooked her, neither did Scotty for that matter.

"You think it's funny, breaking in and spooking her?"

Eddie remained calm, "Cool it Valens, I didn't break in. I have a key, must have been by accident knocking over a few things. Get some batteries and flashlights, it's going to be awhile before the lights come back on. Bad storm out there."

Once the candles were lit, Lilly could see that there was a reason for why her former boyfriend was here," You got something?"

"Turns out that both Manny and Kenny don't have any records. Adam, in fact he used to live across the street and two houses down just four years ago. Other than that he's clean, except that he never bothered getting a divorce. Here's the catch during the four years of his marriage, he was admitted into the hospital several times for a variety of things."

News of this peeked both Lilly and Scotty's interest, as Eddie continued informing them," Stomach pains, headaches. One doctor said that he had once come in with minor burn marks."

"Abuse, thinking from his wife?" asked Scotty.

Eddie shrugged," That's just the thing, got nothing on the wife. Probably used an alias, she never accomplice him to the hospital. Here's another thing, the people who live in that house don't actually live there. "

This made the two more eager to know what was really going on. However Lilly had already figured out why she was being held at Adam's house," They want me to kill you Scotty, it's clear. The killer had the husbands kill their wives because it gave him or her rush. Being powerful, able to control."

"So basically I have to fake being poisoned?" Scotty asked.

Lilly nodded," Not going to be easy, faking that I have that control. It might lead us directly to the killer, need to figure out how I'm going to act outside."

"Like an angry Bitch," Eddie replied," Continued complaining, inside have your fights loud enough so that the neighbors will hear you. Throw things out on the front lawn."

Of course, it had to be done in the right way," Valens can try to expose you as being a bridezilla. Show people who you really are. Could be the thing that would get her to confess."

Scotty chuckled," Except that Lil ain't the bridezilla type, Saccardo."

" You don't know me, " Lilly replied," This could get interesting," she grinned," Everyone here sees that happy marriage photo, without realizing what really went on. So you have a plan on where this will be filmed?"

Eddie already set the whole thing up," Already has a place, after the storm blows over. You two will meet me at this address. Not far from here."

"Be being a bridezilla turn you on Eddie?" she asked.

"Not really," he grinned.

By the time that the storm had blown over, and the lights came back on. The two headed down to the address, which overlooked the water. Right away, Lilly was whisked away to get both her hair and makeup down. Then came the outbursts, as she cursed loudly, while throwing various brushes to the floor.

"I WANTED MY HAIR CURLED AT THE FUCKING END, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTANDS!" she yelled loudly," JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND I'LL DO IT!"

From outside, Scotty rolled his eyes, but knew that Lilly would never act this way on their wedding day. He knew already that they would wind up getting married, but wasn't quick to pop the question so soon. Yet, he had hoped that by filming her acting this way would get the killer to confess to her. Otherwise their lives were both in danger.

Once Lilly came out holding a martini glass in her hand, she instantly scowled," DAMN IT, MY FUCKING NAILPOLISH IS ALREADY CHIPPING!"

Scotty shook his head," WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP WITH THE DRAMA KATE!"

"WHY I'M THE FUCKING BRIDE JACK, IT'S MY DAY!" as she splashed him in the face with her martini," ANOTHER THING YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT TUX AT MY WEDDING! YOU ALSO LOOK LIKE SHIT!"

As Lilly look at the floral arraignment she wasn't happy either," WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO PINK, WHITE AND LAVENDAR ROSES? CAN'T YOU PEOPLE FOLLOW DIRECTIONS?"

Once her makeup had been fixed, Scotty entered but of course Lilly was already trashing the room, and him entering only made things worse. Since they had filmed the fake ceremony before coming to Miami they only had to film the reception. That clearly showed a very angry bride, who had drank too much and didn't seem to be happy with who she had married.

Just moments after the taping had stopped; Lilly went outside just to walk around by the water. She had wondered what it was like for victims, who were clearly forced into marrying someone that didn't love. More importantly, she knew that each of them knew that this was a setup. What if it wasn't, what if the men that married them did it out of love?"

She was still wondering about that on the way back to house, sometime later on. By then, Scotty was the first to get out of the car upon arriving home. Of course the two argued extremely loud, to the point that they were throwing things across the yard in anger.

The fighting continued for several hours before Scotty drove off, leaving Lilly alone. Of course, she continued cursing softly, while picking up various items. Melanie seeing what had just happened immediately came over," Jack finally leaves?"

"Headed to the bar, threw a tantrum when I asked him for a divorce. Pathetic bastard won't do it, even though I never loved him."

However Melanie just walked away, without an explanation. Something was up, but what if she knew the truth. Lilly kept a close eye but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but would never see Melanie again alive.

Later that night, Scotty returned back as the two continued their fake fighting. Once it had ceased, he sat down, "I took a look inside of the house, and more specially one of the rooms upstairs has a lock on it."

That's when Lilly realized something," What if it's Alexandra? It makes sense, her arraigning us to go to the couples retreat. Me being locked inside of some room in Adam's house. She was grooming me to become like her. Explains why she gave me those pills, caused me to get drunk at parties. "

"Why go through all that?"

"There's something that she wants, it's not beauty or love. If I continued acting like her, might be able to find out. Alexandra needs trust, but also someone that she can control."

Scotty had a bad feeling about this," What's our plan when Alexandra finds out there's someone colder than she is. That knows how to pull off a perfect murder?"

"Leave that part up to me. I think her reason for murdering is something we're not expecting. The whole neighborhood keeps mum on everything. It's fear, but there is another person involved who dumped the bodies in Philly."

Of course, Alexandra was now watching the DVD of their wedding, which was thrown out onto the lawn after the two had the fight. Yet that was the whole purpose, to ensure that she saw the tape. Yet she had other plans in mind, but for now continued to watch the video.


	13. Danger and closing in

It wasn't long before Alexandra had contacted Lilly, to give her directions to come alone and after the darkness at set in. Upon arriving, several of the women were sitting around drinking and talking. Just as she went over to the bar to make herself a martini; Melanie motioned to follow her upstairs and into a room.

Once inside, a man grabbed Lilly from behind, as she tried to break free. Lilly fought before a cloth was placed over both her nose and mouth causing her to pass out. When she finally came to, she found herself lying on a bed in the same room. Lilly already could feel her own heart pounding from inside of her chest, while the sound of loud footsteps were heard from out in the hallway. Was she going to die here?

Furthermore, where was Scotty? What if Alexandra had already gotten to him?

Lilly ended up passing out again, when she finally came to; she vomited. However Melanie was taking care of her, preventing anyone else from entering the room, while injecting something into her IV. Yet she had everything all planned out. Even fooling the two detectives which she had no idea that they were.

Yet, Scotty already knew that something was wrong; when Eddie showed up not long after," Just found Alexandra, dead in her bathtub. Someone had cut her open, she's clearly been dead for awhile. I think we were looking at the wrong person, I came across several receipts for medical supplies. Guess whose name is on all of them; Melanie's."

" That doesn't make sense, it still doesn't rule Alexandra out as the killer?"

Eddie had something else," Until I found a diary, but it wasn't written by her. The handwritings different, and was written in first person. No one knew where or when the exact time that each of the victims had died; except for the killer. "

Although it was something, they still didn't know where Lilly was. It didn't stop Scotty from canvassing the whole neighborhood. No one saw her, which made his own worrying increase, to the point that he was out of answers.

Except when he figured out how to break into Melanie's house. Once inside, he used his flashlight and began looking around, before someone threw himself inside of a room and locked the door. That's when he discovered that he wasn't alone, Dawn was there lying on the floor," Katie's upstairs, I didn't give her what Melanie wanted me to. She found out, and instead injected me with it."

Scotty saw that in addition, Dawn was bleeding. He let her talk knowing that she was dying," Melanie always comes back, she'll never stop; " as Scotty took the key from out of her hand," She had Manny and Kenny abduct Katie, then killed them."

As he applied pressure, Dawn gasped loudly in pain, " Don't, just go and save her."

Getting up, Scotty heard the sound of loud sirens as he raced upstairs and unlocked the door. Almost immediately he found Lilly no longer attached to an IV, but clearly she appeared to be very weak, but alive.

After undoing the restraints, he gently kissed her cheek," I'm getting you out of here," just as paramedics came in. During the whole way to the hospital, Scotty's heart was in a knot. It didn't help that Melanie had promised to come back and kill her.

Once at the hospital, Scotty's own worrying increased, before he was finally allowed to see her. Of course when he did, Lilly was sound asleep in her hospital bed; looking a lot better than before. With one motion, Scotty gently took his her hand into his.

For awhile, he sat there thinking about everything that had happened. It didn't help that security had been posted outside her room, but he knew that Melanie was much smarter and wouldn't dare show herself in public like that.

Sometime later on, Lilly's eyes flickered open slowly while Scotty now sat down on her hospital bed; beside her, " Hey," he whispered softly.

Lilly felt the warmth of his hand in hers," Hey," she whispered back," Where am I?"

" In the hospital, we're no longer undercover," yet Scotty was still sporting a wedding band on his finger. He was clearly had forgotten to take it off, but it felt wrong do that," How you feeling?"

She inhaled softly," Tired, feeling like sleeping," feeling his lips pressing against one side of her cheek," I missed that."

" I love you," Lilly heard him whisper just as her eyes closed. Yet Scotty was breathing a sigh of relief knowing that she was going to be alright. Although she still needed had nose prongs that supplied her extra oxygen, in addition to being hooked up to a heart monitor.

Yet Scotty was still waiting for the results from her blood test, as he got up; upon seeing Eddie standing there," I'll stay, you need to head back to the safe house. I'll let you know if anything happens."

However Scotty hesitated, " Due to respect, Saccardo. I rather stay here with Lil."

" You can't, Lilly will be fine. I never would let anything happen to her," he said," Plus Melanie doesn't want to get caught, this wouldn't be the place that she would do anything," which was exactly what Scotty had thought.

Once he had gotten into the car wearing a hood over his head, to disguise himself. Scotty knew that Lilly was going to need some time after everything that had happened on this case. For that he couldn't blame her, even when he was dropped over at a safe house for the night.

**Three Days Later**

Although the two had been through a lot, Lilly was feeling much better. Of course, she still felt a big lightheaded when she tried to sit up, but that seemed to be going away. Once Scotty entered the room, Lilly rolled her eyes," You think about getting cleaned up?" as she felt him kissing her lips.

" Once you're out of here," he replied," Just spent three house down at the homicide unit of the Miami PD. Get this Alexandra was the one who provided all those tips about the murders. She seemed quite desperate before Melanie killed her."

That was no surprise, as Lilly slowly sat up," There's no real motive for why she killed Scotty. Everything we thought of why doesn't fit ."

Being that she was still loose, had meant that their lives were still very much in danger, yet Lilly knew that when Melanie surfaced she was going to kill her. That and the fact she was smart enough to avoid getting caught.

However later on the two learned that Lilly was going to be released in two days. Although the news was great, she hated the fact that she had to remain in the safe house until further notice. Little did the two know that they were very close to capturing their killer.


	14. Captured: Case still not over yet

Lilly sighed deeply upon stepping foot into the safe house. Although it was pleasant looking one, set in a nice neighborhood; all she wanted to do was return to Philly. Being stuck here, had meant staying inside which already seemed to be causing her some distress.

One she entered the bedroom, Lilly found a change of clothes in her size; as she looked up," So what am I supposed to do, just sit here and watch TV?"

Scotty knew that she was irritated and also hadn't been sleeping well. For that he couldn't blame her," It's only temporary Lil, it ain't forever."

Right away, Lilly chucked a pillow at him," You have any idea what I've been through, feeling scared of what that psychopath might have done to me? I don't want to stay here, and feel trapped. "

He completely understood her own reasons, but rules were rules," You think that I want to stay here, I don't Lil. We both have to adjust, why don't you go take a shower."

"Could say the same, Scotty . Ever hear of using a razor?", as she sat down on the bed. This already was getting off to a bad start, especially once Lilly flashed him one of her classic Ice queen looks.; which he hated, as she headed into the bathroom.

Yet Lilly wasn't even angry at him, in fact she just wanted sometime alone without him being now extremely overprotective. One on side , Lilly couldn't blame him for being that way, but on the other hand, it was making her quite irritable.

After showering and dressing, she sighed deeply before climbing into bed and turning on the TV. Inside the next bedroom, Scotty too felt bored, wanting to at least take her out someplace. Even if it was just to walk on the beach at night or go dancing. He too wanted to do something with his girl, instead of them just sitting here.

Just a few hours later, Scotty walked into the other bed; seeing that she had just thrown the remote down in frustration," Nothing on?"

" Yeah," she answered before looking up," Thought you would have showered by now?"

His lips curled into a smile," That's what I was doing," he answered," I know that look Lil, that's the same one you been giving me when were undercover."

Lilly's eyes met up with his," I did like being your undercover wife."

" Was hoping you'd be mine in real life," he replied, while not taking his eyes off of hers, " After we move in together."

Her smile could not have more brighter than it was at the moment. Of course, him moving in was going to be put on hold for a little bit. Lilly did need some time to herself after they had gone home, yet Scotty felt the same way; as he now headed into the bathroom.

Afterwards, he found Lilly sitting on the couch in the living room; looking extremely bored as Scotty sat down beside her, " Thought it be different, we would have a few days to do whatever we wanted. Still wanted to things with you."

" No we can't, being stuck here isn't going to help. At least if we're out, there's a bigger chance to capture Melanie."

Although the two agreed with one another, he knew they needed to follow orders," They don't want to run the risk of you getting killed by her. Melanie almost succeeded Lil, she's dangerous."

" So what now?", which was something that Scotty could not answer.

During the next few days, things didn't change until one night in particular; when someone had set fire to the safe house. The two knew who was to blame, as the two climbed into the back of an SUV before it sped off.

Yet Lilly felt uneasy knowing that Melanie probably had two accomplishes, to ensure that she wouldn't get caught. Especially after almost killing a cop, she was probably taking every precaution there was, yet as Scotty glanced over at her; he too was getting sick of hiding.

Upon arriving at their destination, the two felt worse than before. In fact, the house was old and had a gloomy feeling to it. Nonetheless, it would have to do until Melanie was caught. In this place the two had no choice but to sleep in different rooms.

One being that that Eddie was assigned to stay with them, the other was the fact that it wasn't such a good idea to be sleeping together until they were allowed to go home. Yet it felt odd to sleep alone, after sharing the same bed while undercover.

Neither of them slept at all that night, but by morning everything changed when two adult male bodies were found in South Beach. The witness that had come forward provide a detailed description of the doer; matching Melanie's description.

Yet with more evidence found at the crime scene, of course Lilly received yet another threatening phone call from Melanie; which traced to someplace in Palm Beach County. Everyone knew that she purposely did that to fool everyone, which didn't work.

**Two Days Later…**

Just as Lilly closed the door behind in the bedroom, from out nowhere someone grabbed her from behind, throwing her down onto the bed.

Melanie then held her down by her throat, as Lilly continued struggling to break free.

With success she was able to scratch her with her nails, causing Melanie to smack her, while at the same time releasing her grip. Lilly coughed loudly as the other woman proceeded to tie both her hands together.

Melanie gasped as she fell onto the floor after being kicked by Lilly, whom then kicked over something on the nightfall; causing it to fall. When that wasn't loud enough she tried another thing, but clearly she couldn't move fast enough.

The fighting ensued, to the point that Lilly could no longer scream; due to something covering her mouth. Her heart was pounding inside, right at the point that Scotty bolted into the room, just as Lilly felt a painful prick in her upper arm.

Once Melanie was on the ground, Scotty quickly undid the restraints," You alright?"

Both frightened and scared, Lilly held onto him.

**Hospital- Emergency Room**

Scotty was relieved to hear that Lilly was fine," We being put up at a hotel until tomorrow night, then we heading home."

Lilly didn't respond, as he moved closer," She didn't inject you, the needle was empty. Found the full one inside of her other pocket, probably got clumsy. They still need your statement, to clarifiy on what happened."

She already sensed that Scotty was needed down at the station," Call me when you get back."

" I will, you going to be alright?"

Lilly nodded, as they shared a short kiss before Eddie escorted her to the hotel. Being alone, after everything felt good. She needed to just be alone in a quiet room but didn't end up sleeping one bit that night.

Little did she know that Scotty had surprise for her awaiting tomorrow night. Yet the case wasn't quite over yet.


	15. New Evidence and a killer

When Scotty returned back to Lilly's hotel room around noon, he saw just how tired that she was; knowing that she didn't sleep at all last night, " I stopped by the store and picked you up some clothes, but there's a change of plans."

Scotty was hesitating to tell her, knowing exactly what her response would be. However this wasn't up to him, " Apparently Boss wants you back, I'm still helping out with the investigation down here. Could be another two weeks before flying back."

Of course, this didn't sit very well with Lilly," Why you, we were both send undercover. We're partners right?"

Scotty sighed softly," This ain't up to me, you need to go home. After what had happened."

" I'm fine," came her typical answer, but knew she couldn't disobey orders. Being that her flight was scheduled to take out around 4pm; Lilly felt disappointed. Nonetheless, heading home meant that it would be awhile before the two would see each other again. More importantly, it felt strange to return without him.

Once he had driven her to the airport later in the day, the two shared a hug and kiss. Yet, Scotty didn't want to let go of Lilly's hand," Hey I love you," he said," Call me when you land."

With that said she let go, proceeding to check in at the outside desk before heading inside to the gate where her flight would soon be departing from. Once Lilly had boarded, she turned off her cell while looking out the window.

Never seeing those beautiful sunsets, or walking on the beach at night barefoot were two of them things she would miss most. Being undercover posing as a spoiled diva wasn't something that Lilly wanted to forget, except for the part of playing a wife.

That role, Lilly liked. Just the fact that she and Scotty pretended to be married, felt normal. With now having to conceal their relationship, to avoid any questions. Both knew that it wouldn't take long before their squad had found out, but that was the least of their worries.

However she ended up sleeping once arriving home, until 10am the next morning. By then, Lilly spent nearly an hour taking a hot shower. It felt good to clear her mind of everything that had happened. Although tomorrow, her mind would be back on it.

While Lilly continued to relax, Scotty was still trying to get answers out of Melanie; whom was being extremely difficult . For one she would only talk about the crimes in Philly; since the murders had all taken place there.

However, he had written statements from the neighbors. People were now willing to speak about her and the people that she had manipulated over the years. One in particular, came forward with some chilling news; regarding Melanie's secret replacement.

The fact remained, no one knew who or where this woman was. Yet Megan seemed fearful of what had happened to her," I had friends there, never fit in. I knew Alexandra from when I was kid, she too was slowly being manipulated by Melanie. To the point that soon everyone feared her; when they all knew she wasn't the one whom was murdering. The people here weren't killed by Melanie, she didn't shot Dawn dead either or kill Kenny and Manny."

The specific details of those murders were never made public, as Megan sat down content," I was in the house, killed those people; including Alexandra. Since Melanie was too preoccupied to do that. Want real proof, check out the storage facility. "

Once they did and found more evidence which supported the fact that Megan had indeed killed those people here in Miami, Scotty went back to interrogate Melanie ," Was this your idea to have Megan do the murdering here?"

" No, had no idea that Alexandra was killed until the bitch told me. She shouldn't have killed her, or the other people. I had no part in that, there crimes I committed were in Philly. Not into shooting or stabbing someone , too messy."

Once the prints recovered from the gun and knife that were found inside the storage unit were entered into the system, it got a hit. Not surprisingly it was Megan, whom was in the system . She had a record for domestic assaults, among other offenses.

With Megan being tied to the crimes here, Scotty pressed Melanie for more answers," Did you know that was going to happen?"

" No," she answered firmly," I left heading up to Boca, ask Dawn."

" She's dead, that your idea too?"

Melanie shot him a look," Whatever murders occurred at that house, happened way after I had fled. Bring me back to Philly, but I'll only tell the blonde the whole truth. There's more evidence that you might need Detective."

That's when the door had opened as Scotty was motioned to come out of the room, before receiving word that Melanie had a replacement, who now was harassing Lilly with phone calls. Right away, Scotty didn't like what he was hearing.

Due to the fact that they needed more evidence, but soon they got new info that supported that Melanie had nothing to do with the murders that had occurred here. Yet she was being charged with assault and attempted murder of a cop.

It would be another week before she would be extradited back to Philly. Scotty was able to fly home the next afternoon, but had ended up heading straight home. By now he just wanted to sleep, but like Lilly he felt the same loneliness upon entering his apartment.

Living together while undercover made him feel loved and secure. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he received a text message from her, alerting him to pick her up tomorrow so that they could walk to work together.

Scotty sighed softly, wanting an extra day to relax. His mind was still on the case and also wanting to find out who the replacement for Melanie was. This time he had no idea that the person wasn't after Lilly, but him instead. In fact, the person was the key to solving this case .


	16. Scotty's Homecoming

Scotty had managed to walk in just as Lilly was coming out of the bathroom, after finishing putting on her makeup. Without a word, she went over and fixed his tie, before smoothing out the back of his sports coat.

He then pulled her closer, as the two shared a small kiss," Been waiting for that," noticing that she wasn't quite finish getting dressed," It's our first day back, we shouldn't be late."

" Quit rushing me, beside your one hour early. Guess you missed me?" she said with a smile, while proceeding to fix his hair, " Should get your haircut after work today."

Of course Lilly was in fact right about him needing one, but once the two headed outside to walk together they couldn't resist holding hands. It felt right, neither of them cared if people saw them. When it came to who was paying for their coffees, Lilly always insisted on paying; but this time Scotty paid.

" Can't I treat you. Why do always have to insist on paying?"

Lilly shrugged but didn't respond, as they got closer the two shared another kiss. However upon walking into the station, they were no longer holding hands. As much as Scotty wanted to wrap his arm around her, he didn't.

Vera was the first one to see them, as they walked into homicide, "You two married yet?"

" No, could imagine having Lil as a pain in the ass wife," which caused her to shot him a look," Got plenty of those while undercover too."

During the day, Lilly heard the sound of her own voice coming from a TV, as she walked into the nearest room; seeing both Vera and Jefferies watching a DVD of her acting as a bridezilla. Upon seeing her they were each grinning," Some act you put on, better than what's shown on tv."

With Melanie arriving in three days, it gave the squad ample time to figure out who the replacement was along with the location. That of course, was going to be hard but Lilly knew that sooner or later the replacement would be bound to make a mistake.

Just two days later, the squad received a tip from someone in Upstate New York. It had turned out that the replacement was living in Miami around the time that Lilly and Scotty started their undercover investigation.

There was just one catch, she only knew them by their undercover names. This meant going back undercover in order to solve this case. Stillman however, wasn't willingly to do that; not after last time.

Lilly somehow was able to convince him, but had another approach which seemed to get his attention. Once Kat heard about her part in the undercover thing, she was fine except about the part of being married to Vera.

The two weren't thrilled about doing that, but Lilly had a good feeling about this, " We reserve at the country club. Two couples getting together, it's bound to lure her in."

Scotty hesitated," What if this is just a wild goose chase, and the tip came from the same person who was harassing you with those calls?"

" You have a better idea?" she asked, noticing his strange reaction on his face. Lilly always knew when he was lying or withholding something from her," Something else you know?"

With a sigh, Scotty adverted his head away from Lilly. He couldn't lie or make up a simple excuse," Melanie said that there's more to discover here, that her replacement knows where it's being kept. She means the murders that happened here."

News of this instantly made Lilly a bit agitated," Did you ask where we might find it?"

Scotty shook his head," Melanie said she'd only talk to you. I never asked, she just told me that if we find her replacement we'll find the evidence."

By now Lilly was already giving him her classic ice queen look," Damn it Scotty, she's insane. For all we know there might not be any more evidence from the murders!

" It's still working us doing the undercover thing."

Lilly raised her eyebrows," If this so called replacement is supposed be like Melanie, how come there hasn't been a single report on a murder that matches her killing description?

That part was strange, but it was worth still checking out. Although Lilly felt now it was just another waste of time. Until that is when she received something in the mail. It was invited to a party somewhere in Upstate New York.

Chills instantly raced down her spine. Except for the fact that what this replacement wasn't nearly as smart as Melanie. In fact, she already had made a few mistakes which the squad would soon discover. For the time being, they were preparing for Melanie's arrival. All of them had questions that needed to be answered.

After work, Lilly was very surprised to see Scotty in her kitchen; cooking. Of course she no longer was angry at him, upon moving closer to him. Right away, he kissed her, seeing the lust in her eyes, as Lilly leaned in again; but only this time the kiss grew demanding.

Just as Scotty tried to pull away, Lilly pushed him up against the wall; engaging in another long kiss; before he gently pushed her aside," How about I get back to cooking?"

Once dinner was ready, the two sat down to eat, " You're a pretty good cook."

" I try Lil, didn't learn how to until we went undercover. Couldn't let my girl starve," noticing her lips curling into a small smile," Even now, Nick teased me when caught me researching recipes online before."

Lilly shook her head, thinking that it was strange for Scotty to be doing that. Yet he was proving more and more that he was ready to take their relationship to the next step, but wasn't rushing her into doing that.

However, after hearing him mention about wanting to remodel her apartment; wanting to make it more like theirs. Of course that was going to be costly, since her place did need a lot of work," You really ready for this, us living together?"

Scotty nodded, but as soon as dinner was over. It became clear that Lilly wanted him to stay over. They both had grown so accustomed to sleeping together, that it was harder for them to sleep alone. What he hadn't informed her was the fact that he had brought over a small duffle bag as well as a few of his suits.

Yet tomorrow morning would prove to be another story.


End file.
